


Pansy's Angel

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Open to Interpretation, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Veela have irresistible, alluring powers. Pansy is not immune.





	Pansy's Angel

With her long blonde hair and those beautiful white wings, Luna looked just like the Muggle angels Pansy had been told about from various half-bloods in the Slytherin common room. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the room as she leant over.

“Just relax.”

Pansy gasped as Luna’s Veela magic washed over her. Heat flooded her body, causing her to arch on the bed she lay on. She found herself completely incapable of disobeying Luna’s command, not even when Luna flexed her claws.

“This won’t hurt a bit, I swear.”

Pansy could not disagree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one's open as to whether Pansy is about to die a horrible death or have the best Veela sex she's ever had. XD
> 
> Written for the [femslash ficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org) challenge 180 over on Dreamwidth.


End file.
